El Mejor Día de San Valentín
by Brendiwis
Summary: Este es un Especial de San Valentín, lose es un poco tarde pero bueno. Hoy es el día de San valentin y también el día que Gumball planeo Confesar sus sentimientos a Penny, pero una respuesta Inesperada hará que todo cambie y Que su San Valentín sea mejor con otra persona... (Gumball x Carrie)


**Konichiwua! Hola Les quería decir que por fin tuve tiempo de escribir algo. Bueno decidí hacer este One-Short por el día de los Enamorados, claro es que estarán diciendo Pero ya paso y todo eso…pero bueno creo que es un poco tarde pero bueno jeje…Este One-short Sera de El increíble Mundo de Gumball Si me encanta esta Serie :D Y mi Pareja favorita es Gumball x Carrie Por lo que decidí que este especial de San Valentín será de ellos dos.**

* * *

**Los personajes y El Increíble Mundo de Gumball no me pertenece, les pertenece a Ben Bocquelet.**

* * *

-RING RING RING! - Se escucho el ruido de un despertador Sonar.

-Agh Darwin apágalo tú...- Dijo el Gato azul medio dormido.

-mm…mm...- El pez Solo apago rápidamente el despertador y siguieron durmiendo por varios minutos.

Hasta que reacciono.

-¡Viejo vamos a llegar tarde hay que levantarnos!- Dijo Darwin con la más extrema preocupación y saltando fuera de su pecera para ponerse el calzado.

-¡QUE! – Dijo Gumball despertando de un susto y levantándose rápidamente yendo a la cocina corriendo junto al pez.

Ambos Bajaron Tomaron rápidamente El cereal y la leche y la tomaron Rápidamente Hasta atragantarse. Se fueron rápidamente por la puerta a tomar el autobús apenas pudieron despedirse de su padre.

-¡Adiós Papa! – Fueron corriendo cerrando la puerta sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de los apresurados que estaban.

Después de algunos Minutos ya estaban en el autobús de por suerte que no se les paso.

-Oh Viejo casi se nos pasa la hora…- Dijo Gumball a Su hermano.

-Si…Pero ya olvidémoslo…-

-Si…otro día Normal en la aburrida escuela…-Suspiro el azul.

Mientras que en el asiento de adelante se escuchaban voces de Leslie y Teri Hablando sobre planes de "Día san Valentín".

-Oh Estoy Planeando Darle rosas a todos O simplemente Encontrar a esa persona ideal hoy.- Decía Teri soñadora

-Oh en eso te apoyo este día será muy Especial.- Iba a decir algo mas pero en cuanto Gumball y Darwin interrumpieron subiendo la cabeza por sus asientos.

-¿De qué hablan?- Dijo Gumball mirando a ambos.

-Nada que te interese Waterson – Dijo Teri Molesta, pero suspiro y agrego.- Estamos Hablando del Día de San Valentín, Deberías saberlo ya… ¿O acaso no lo sabes que es hoy?-

-¿Día de San Valentín? ¿Tan rápido?- Gumball corto en una parte y miro a Darwin.- ¡Oh Viejo sabes lo que significa!-

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Darwin.

-Hoy es el día que planee Confesarle Mis sentimientos a Penny – Dijo Emocionado Gumball.

-Oh es cierto Y ¿cuándo Lo harás?- Dijo El pez.

-Después de la Clase de la Señorita Simian. Estoy Muy nervioso…-

-No te preocupes solo tienes que decírselo…y espero que lo hagas y no te acobardes esta vez- Dijo Darwin Levantando una ceja.

-Pff….Ya verás lo hare- Dicho esto el autobús paro y ambos bajaron para entrar a la escuela.

Ya se encontraban en la Clase de la Señorita Simian, Gumball no paraba de pensar en cómo se lo diría. Pasaron las Horas y toco el Timbre el corazón de Gumball se paro al escuchar fuerzas y fue junto a Darwin donde estaba Penny. Estaba Guardando sus libros Tranquilamente.

-Deséame Suerte Viejo.- Dijo al susurro a Darwin y el levanto un pulgar mientras veía a Gumball acercarse a Penny.- H-hola…Penny…- Dijo algo nervioso Gumball.

-Um…Hola Gumball –Dicho esto giro a verlo cerrando su casillero.

-Hola…Penny…Y-yo….queria Decirte Algo…-Dijo Gumball casi sudando de tan nervioso que estaba.

-uh…Am ¿Qué quieres decirme?-

-Y-yo….Penny….Quiero decirte que…Am….Am….-Gumball hiso un pausa por lo nervioso que estaba y miro a Penny Fijamente- ¡ME GUSTAS! –

Hubo un Minuto de Silencio Penny Miro Extrañada a Gumball y El miraba al suelo.

-Y-yo….No sé qué decir…Pero…Lo siento Gumball, Ya me gusta Otra persona…-Dijo Penny con mucha Dulzura para no Herir mucho a Gumball.

-…- El Azul se había quedado Callado después de escuchar esas Palabras, se sentía Triste y a la vez confundido…Pero era la pura verdad Penny no estaba interesada en el, ya le gustaba alguien más.-Y-yo….Lo entiendo…- Dicho esto empezó a irse de espaldas y correr lejos de ella.

-¡Gumball! – Dijo algo apenada por tal estado. Darwin estaba viendo todo mirando a Penny y ambos se miraban Preocupados, Si así es Darwin sabia quien era ese Alguien más…Pero no quería que su hermano lo odiara Por siempre si lo sabía.

Gumball se encontraba Corriendo cuando ya estaba lo bastante lejos se encontraba en el campus se sentó en los asientos y sin darse cuenta se le cayó un par de lagrimas, se las seco rápidamente, cuando escucho a alguien cerca.

"_Odio este día_"…"_Espero que esto ya termine_" Se escucharon esas palabras, cerca de donde estaba Gumball, el reconoció la voz.

-¿Carrie? – Pregunto Gumball acercándose a donde se encontraba la Chica Fantasma.

Carrie Noto a Gumball paro de caminar y puso su vista en el. –Oh….Hola Gumball…-Dijo al Azul.

-Hola….Am… ¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunto Gumball viendo Deprimida a Carrie mas de lo que estaba Que en los días Normales.

-S-si….Solo es que….agh…Te seré Sincera… Odio este día…todos con sus "Cartitas de amor"…y todas esas Cursilerías…hasta mis amigas me dejan por irse a hacer cosas para el día de San Valentín…- Se quejo carrie y miro al Suelo.

-Pues…parece que yo también Odio este día…Todo salió mal…-Contesto Gumball Deprimido.

-Está bien…pude Sentir Tristeza cerca de aquí… ¿Que te ha pasado?- Pregunto Carrie.

-Pues….- Suspiro y Agrego.- Pues…Se supone que hoy tendría que decirle mis sentimientos a la persona que me gusta…pero ella…ya le gusta Alguien más…-Dijo Gumball en un tono Deprimido.

Carrie miro a Gumball y Dijo. – No te preocupes…Pues seguro fue una pérdida de tiempo…- Dijo Carrie tratando de animar a Gumball. – Hey…Olvidemos esto del Día de San Valentín y si te gustaría ir a mi casa a Escuchar unos Buenos discos De Metal y Rock.- Dijo Carrie dándole un pequeño Codazo a Gumball para Animarlo.

-Pues…No estaría Nada mal…pero No debo dejar solo a Darwin…No lose….- Gumball suspiro y miro a Carrie. – Ya no importa Vayamos. – Tratando de Sonreír.

Ambos después de la escuela Fueron a La Casa de Carrie. Carrie lo invito a pasar.- Bueno yo buscare los discos. – Sonrió Carrie buscando entre sus cosas en su habitación.

-Valla es la Misma de siempre….- Dijo Gumball apreciando Varios posters y cosas.

-Jjeje…Así es…Oh ya los Encontré.-Dijo sacando algunos Discos y poniéndolos en la Grabadora.

Gumball escucho y sonrió. – Nada mal para una Fantasma.- Rio Gumball mientras escuchaba la Música Rock que había puesto Carrie.

-Claro, que si estas Canciones me encantan… ¿Gustas Bailar? – Invito carrie empezando a Bailar un poco Con esa Canción Rockera.

-Con gusto – Sonrió Gumball Desafiante y Comenzó a Bailar.

-Necesitas Algo de practica- Rio Carrie por algunos Movimientos Fallidos del Gato.- Intenta moverte más ¡Disfruta!.

Ambos Bailaban y hasta cansarse, Carrie no se cansaba tanto ya que supuestamente era una Fantasma.

-Que sed…- Dijo Gumball y miro una Botella y la agarro.- Que bueno agua…-

-¡Espera eso no es agua!- Advirtió Carrie pero ya era tarde, Había tomado la botella.

Gumball se transformo en Fantasma, Era la misma Poción que habían usado para la otra Fiesta que había ido con Carrie y Sus hermanos para Halloween.- O no…- Dijo Gumball mirándose.

-N-no...Te preocupes…Conseguiré la otra opción para Revertir esto.-Dijo Carrie yendo por una Poción. Pasaron minutos y Por fin la encontró y la trajo con ella. –Tienes que tomar esto…- Se lo mostro.

-Oh…está Bien….y Quiero decirte que también…Gracias Por alegrarme el día…tuve un horrible día…pero…contigo…es mejor – Sonrió Gumball haciendo que esta se Sonrojara un poco.

-No es nada….siempre puedes contar con mi ayuda Gumball…- Sonrió Carrie y ambos sin notarlo se tomaron de las Manos.

Gumball Tomo la Mejilla de Carrie ahora poder tocarla ya que también era un Fantasma y iban acercándose lentamente. – Sabes…Jamás….me eh sentido así…pero…Carrie…-

-¿S-si..? – Dijo muy sonrojada al escuchar esas Palabras, No lo creía…porfin estaba pasando ya hace días que estaba sintiendo algo por Gumball aunque ella sabía que solo se interesaba por Penny hasta que lo dejo. No se creía lo que estaba pasando, estaba Muy nerviosa, hasta solo por ser un fantasma y estar muerta comenzó a sentir algo…..Algo que tanto le molestaba de sus amigos en San Valentín…"Amor". Ambos ya estaban Bastante cerca y acortaron la Distancia cuando los labios del Otro rozaron los de Carrie y esta Correspondiendo al Beso.

\- Me…gustas Carrie…- se Oyó del Gato Fantasma que se separaba lentamente Carrie sonrio y lo miro.

-Tú también…contigo sé que no estoy sola…-

Después de eso Ambos ya estaban Muy confusos y se gustaban uno al otro Gumball volvió a su forma normal y no podía creerse lo que había pasado, tal vez Penny no le había correspondido pero sabía que había alguien que si en verdad tenia los Mismos Sentimientos. Casi toda la Noche pensando pero sin duda. Ese fue el Mejor San Valentín para Ambos.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el One-short Oh deo meo! Espero que les Haya gustado me esforcé mucho en esta Historia espero que a ustedes les Haya gustado Mucho, bueno feliz día de san Valentín (Atrasado xd) y para los que no tiene Pareja ps…Feliz día de los Gatitos x3**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
